


changkyun... this isn't some weird kink, right?

by adelina_reiser



Series: requests :) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Minor Swearing, No Romance, No Smut, Oneshot, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat boy changkyun, changkyun deadass wakes up with cat ears and a cat tail, changkyun is just a baby, monsta x taking care of their youngest, my very first request :), there's no romantic ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelina_reiser/pseuds/adelina_reiser
Summary: Changkyun wakes up having cat ears and a tail. He tries to hide it from his members but his "cat instincts" take over, leading him to be discovered.
Series: requests :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802113
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cc request: may i request a fic where changkyun randomly woke up to having cat ears and a tail? he’s trying to hide it from his members but his “cat” instincts sometime takes over him leading him to being discovered. you may have it r-18 or not. please and thank you for your hard work :)

Out of all the mishaps and misfortunes Changkyun had faced in his life, this had to be possibly the most inconvenient one yet. 

He had lost his favorite t-shirt. He had misplaced his earpiece minutes before a concert. He had forgotten the lyrics mid-song. He had even fully depleted his hidden chocolate milk stash. But waking up with a pair of cat ears and a cat tail? That was a new low. 

Changkyun had felt it once he got up from bed, a soft, fluffy thing that rubbed against his leg. At first, he thought it was some stray blanket that must have twisted around him in the middle of the night, so he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t even realize something was up until he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Coherent thoughts and a tired Changkyun didn’t mix well. 

It was still his face staring back at him in the mirror, but sitting on top of his purple-haired head was a pair of cat ears. Black ones to be exact. That’s when he felt another tuft of fur brush against his skin. He glanced down to find a matching tail between his legs, poking out of the back of his shorts. 

The first thought that a lot of people would think would be somewhere along the lines of _how did this happen?_ or _how am I going to get rid of this?_ But, in all honesty, Changkyun was just wondering how the fuck he was going to hide this from his members and fans until he could figure something out. 

If he came out of his room sporting cat ears and a tail, he would never live it down. The laughing, the teasing, the weird petting he’d most likely receive, it would all be such a mess. And God only knows what _that_ would inspire in the land of fan fiction that Changkyun only ever once dared to venture into. 

After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom (which was trickier than usual, since he usually didn’t have a cat tail to worry about), he peeked outside to make sure Minhyuk was gone and ran to his clothes closet. 

Thank goodness Minhyuk was already awake and eating breakfast when Changkyun woke up, or he’d have a whole new problem on his hands. 

Changkyun slipped on a plain white t-shirt, track pants that he could shove his stupid tail into, and a beanie that he could hide his ears in. It’s a good thing his hands didn’t morph into paws, because how the hell would he have hidden that? He’d have to thank the cat gods for that one later. 

He walked into the kitchen to find everyone else already there and eating breakfast. Now, he just had to act like everything was normal until later when he could figure out how to get rid of these stupid things. 

“Good morning, Changkyun,” Hyunwoo said while eating the last of his cereal. “How’d you sleep?” 

Changkyun sat down next to Minhyuk. “Good. It was good.” The strained tone sounded so awkward that everyone must have picked up on it. 

_Well shit, this was going to be a lot harder than expected._

If anyone noticed though, no one said anything. It was just the usual morning small talk filled with sleepy expressions and muffled voices. 

Changkyun munched on his banana while everyone was having their breakfast. His tail flicked every once in a while, hitting his back and making him flinch. It really had a mind of its own, and every time it moved, it seemed like everyone’s attention was dead set on him, waiting for him to make a mistake and expose himself. 

“So what’s the plan today?” Jooheon asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Everyone’s attention was drawn to him as they discussed the day’s schedule, and Changkyun was thankful for Jooheon’s naturally chatty behavior. 

Besides the strange developments that happened this morning, the day went by pretty normally. Long hours in the practice rooms and evenings spent in the recording studio preparing for their new album. 

It wasn’t until nighttime when the first major obstacle appeared. 

See, his cat curse didn’t just come with the physical features. It was like he had these weird cat instincts that started to creep up every once in a while. It’s not like he had the urge to crawl on all fours or meow (even if he did bark back at dogs sometimes), but instead, he found himself wanting to sit on the counters instead of the ground or to squish himself between Hyunwoo and Hoseok on their old faux leather couch. 

Changkyun had also gotten really sleepy midday, but he fought through it. A little catnap could always be worked in between lessons and writing sessions if he really needed it. The real problem now was that it was midnight, and the usual feeling of fatigue that greeted him as he fell into bed was nowhere to be found. 

His bed was just too big, even with the extraneous amounts of pillows and blankets he’s collected over the years. The room was too hot, especially since he wearing his stupid sweatshirt and long pants—just in case Kihyun tried to pull a fast one by ripping off his covers to wake him up. At this rate, he was never going to fall asleep. 

He didn’t want to wake Minhyuk up, and he knew it would be hotter with two bodies in such close proximity, but he would hardly be able to sleep tonight if he couldn’t find the perfect position. 

He sighed exactly once before rolling over to check if Minhyuk was already asleep. 

“Hey, Minhyuk. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Changkyun asked, watching the sleepy boy yawn. 

“Yeah, did you have a bad dream?” 

Minhyuk remembered when Changkyun was younger and would often have nightmares. He’d crawl into Minhyuk’s bed, and they would talk or cuddle until he eventually fell asleep again. 

Changkyun lied, “Yeah, I did.” 

What else was he supposed to say? _I woke up with these weird cat tendencies and now I’ve decided that I like to sleep in tiny spaces like between you and the wall._

Minhyuk scooted closer to the wall so Changkyun could climb in. 

“Um, can I have the inside, please?” 

Minhyuk just looked at him for a bit, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, before sliding to the outside of the bed. 

Changkyun climbed over him and fell into the constricted space that he was wishing for. 

“Are you okay, Kyunie?” 

It had been a long time since Changkyun asked for cuddles in such a straightforward manner. Even if he was sick, he’d just try to subtly hint at it until Minhyuk got the clue. Now, years later, Changkyun was still the same little kid that just wanted a little bit of love during late-night practices. So Minhyuk treated him as such, reverting to old questions and nicknames. 

Changkyun just nodded and pulled Minhyuk closer instead of moving towards him. He rested his head on the older boy’s chest while Minhyuk’s arm came to wrap around him. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his late-night snuggles. 

In a few short minutes, he had fallen asleep easily. 

-

Changkyun was napping in his room, a very recent habit he had picked up while the other members were gathered in the living room. 

“Guys, I’m kind of worried about Changkyun. He’s been acting kind of weird lately,” Hyunwoo mentioned to the group. “He’s staying up really late at the studio and practice rooms and then sleeping during the day. It’s not healthy, and it’ll be bad once promotions start.” 

“Yeah, he slept in my bed a few nights ago. Do you know how long it’s been since he’s done that?” Minhyuk said, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake Changkyun. 

Jooheon joked, “He’s like Yoshi and Gucci with his nocturnal sleep schedule.” 

If Changkyun was awake, he would’ve spit out his water because, man, did that hit way too close to home. 

Hyungwon suggested that they should just blatantly ask him, but he was quickly shot down. He made a face at his friends before sitting down and sulking. 

Before the conversation could be continued any further, loud music cut through the house. A minute later, Changkyun walked out from his room, stretching his arms up before hopping up onto the counter. “So what are we talking about?” 

The room went comically silent. Hyungwon looked away while Minhyuk just scratched his head. 

“Guys?” Changkyun asked once more. 

“Yeah?” replied Hoseok, not-so-subtly avoiding eye contact. 

Changkyun just sighed and kicked his legs back and forth like a little kid waiting for his parents to come home. “Whatever, when’s dinner?” 

Kihyun perked up. “I’m going to start it right now.” He left the table to prepare the ingredients, escaping the awkward atmosphere.

Everyone dispersed after their small exchange, still wondering what was bothering Changkyun since no one could figure it out. 

Changkyun was surprised no one had caught on to him yet, especially since every small thing he did seemed to reveal his secret just a bit more. 

Dinner passed by smoothly, everyone seems to forget about their concerns they shared earlier in the day. 

It wasn’t until Changkyun laid his head down in Kihyun’s lap and asked for “head scratchies” when they truly decided something was wrong. 

_Maybe he was sick_ , Kihyun thought. 

Changkyun hardly got sick, but when he did, he always needed the utmost attention and care from his members to recover. 

“Changkyunie, are you sick?” Kihyun guessed, slightly unsettled by Changkyun’s recent behavior. He couldn’t remember the last time Changkyun had wanted to be coddled like this. 

Changkyun shook his head impatiently, which did little to convince Kihyun. Changkyun was notorious for lying about being okay until he physically could not hide it anymore. 

Kihyun pressed a hand to the younger's forehead to check for a fever, but it got swatted away quickly. “I’m fine.” He pressed his head further into Kihyun’s thigh to emphasize his point. 

Kihyun moved to pull Changkyun’s hood back, but Changkyun shied away.

“Leave it on,” he demanded. “My head’s cold.” 

Kihyun once again peered at him before shrugging it off and stroking his hair. Changkyun could see the little gears in Kihyun’s head trying to turn and turn. 

Although Changkyun just got up, his nap had gotten cut short due to a call from their manager. He had forgotten to put his phone on silent before going to sleep so he was woken up by the intense beats of “Trespass,” his own debut song. Yes, he was that person, and a proud one at that. 

Changkyun grabbed a random throw pillow to cling to while Kihyun ran his hands through the younger’s hair. With the low drone of the TV running in the background, it took only moments for him to fall asleep once again. 

Too involved in the drama he was watching, Kihyun didn’t notice that Changkyun had fallen asleep. He looked practically angelic just lying there. 

When Kihyun glanced down, he saw that the hood on Changkyun’s sweatshirt had fallen back slightly. Some weird black thing was poking out of his hair. Kihyun pulled back his hood to remove it but stopped once he touched it and— _did Changkyun just purr?_

Out of pure curiosity, Kihyun touched what seemed to be cat ears atop Changkyun’s head again, resulting in another purr and slight rubbing of his head against Kihyun’s lap. 

Kihyun whispered his name, eventually rousing the boy. 

“What are these?” Kihyun asked before promptly poking his cat ears. “It’s not some weird kink, right?” 

“What the fuck, Kihyun?” Changkyun asked, not quite processing the situation. “Wait.” 

His hands flew to his exposed head. “I told you not to take it off!” 

“You were obviously trying to hide these! Where’d you even… what?” Kihyun had too many questions right now. 

Changkyun sat up. “It’s none of your business.” 

Kihyun just stared at him, giving him an _are-you-serious-right-now-you-have-fucking-cat-ears-on-your-head_ look. 

“Fine. I’ll explain, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”

“Promise not to tell anyone else what?” Hyungwon asked, plopping down right next to Changkyun. “Aww these are cute,” he said, pointing to the black cat ears. 

“Well let’s just invite the whole team here at this point,” Changkyun scoffed. 

As if on cue, everyone came flooding out of their rooms. Indecipherable questions flew across the room as the members all gathered in the living area where Changkyun, Kihyun, and Hyungwon were. 

“So what’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked, his soft voice bringing a halt to the chaos. 

“I woke up yesterday with this,” he pointed to his head, “and this,” he pointed to his back, where his tail whipped out to make a point. 

“Oh.” 

Hoseok cut in, “Well, at least they’re kind of cute.” 

His comment threw the rest of the team back into disarray as they tried to get a closer look (or feel) at their youngest. 

Minhyuk tried to touch his tail, but not before Changkyun could slap his hand away. The older just pouted in return. 

“So this explains all the weird behavior,” Jooheon remarked. 

Changkyun nodded, still wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out. “It’s just, I don’t know. It’s weird. And I can’t get rid of it. I’ve been like this for two days now, almost three, and it’s just so frustrating to have to walk around and hide like this,” he broke down. 

“It’s okay, Changkyun, we’ll figure this out together.” Placing a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, Hyunwoo tried to comfort him as best as he could. 

Changkyun just wanted to cry on the spot at the leader’s reassuring words. It took an awful lot of energy to hide something from his members, and he never wanted to do it again. Even though he kept it a secret, they were still so kind about it, not making fun of him once they realized just how scared he was to tell everyone. No matter the problem, they always stuck around to help. 

Hoseok sprung up from his seat to give Changkyun a hug. “Don’t worry, Kkungie. Everything will be good!” 

Changkyun started wailing like a baby. _What did he do in a past life to deserve them?_

Kihyun pulled Changkyun into his lap almost instantly, wrapping his arms around the crying boy. “Don’t cry, it’ll be okay.” 

He rubbed Changkyun’s back until his sobs were reduced to sniffles. 

Once Changkyun stopped crying, he climbed off of Kihyun’s lap, the shame catching up with him. He looked away from everyone once he realized that he just wept his heart out in front of the others. 

“Do you want to come and lay in my bed for a bit?” Minhyuk asked, nudging Changkyun to get his attention and sticking out his hand. 

Changkyun nodded, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand letting himself be guided out. 

He knew there was lots more to discuss tomorrow, but everyone was drained from the shocking news, most of all him. 

On the way back to his and Minhyuk’s shared room, Changkyun (ironically) overheard Hoseok’s questions that were directed toward Hyungwon as they walked away. “Do you think he has, like, super hearing now, like he can hear twice as much? Or do you think maybe it’s like half and half, half with his cat ears and half with his human ears?”

_He really needed to find a solution to this nonsense._

Minhyuk reached for his tail again. 

_And a fast one at that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people wanted a continuation and i was having fun writing so why not? enjoy y'all  
> less crack than the first one, i guess? but still cute, cuddly boys because what else would i write

_ If you want the cat ears to disappear, you have to go lighten the atmosphere.  _

_ Fuck your rhymes, _ Changkyun thought to himself as he saw an anonymous text message appear on his phone. 

What did that even mean,  _ lighten the atmosphere _

“Changkyunie, are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, rolling over in bed to see Changkyun glaring at his phone. 

“No.” He shoved the phone in front of Minhyuk’s face. “The fuck does this mean?” 

Minhyuk grabbed the phone to steady it and read the odd message. “Beats me.” 

Changkyun just groaned and threw his phone to the edge of the bed as he rolled around in exasperation, nearly pushing Minhyuk off multiple times. 

“Come here, you drama queen.”  Minhyuk threw his arm around Changkyun and started relentlessly tickling him. 

Changkyun's cute, loud laugh boiled out of his throat as Minhyuk dug his finger into his sides. “Hyung!” he yelled between laughs and gasps for air. “Stop! Please!” 

After Minhyuk himself had a good laugh at watching Changkyun squirm, he took mercy on the poor boy. “I still think they’re pretty cute. And I’m sure our manager will accept them too. Not like he’s got a choice, though...” 

Oh yeah, he had to tell their manager sooner or later. 

Changkyun gulped down the much-needed air before replying. “I will never understand how you guys think these are, and I quote, ‘adorable and quirky!’” 

“They are!” Minhyuk stretched out to make another pass at his tail. 

_ What was up with his obsession with my tail?  _

“Dude, tail: off limits. We’ve been over this.” 

“But it’s so fluffy and cute! Why can’t I?” Minhyuk frowned. It’s not his fault that he had a weakness for cute things. Changkyun had always been cute, but the ears and tail just majorly upped his cuteness factor. 

“I’m leaving,” Changkyun announced. “I’m going to go see if Kihyun understands.” 

The real reason was too embarrassing to reveal to Minhyuk. Let’s just say that it had double the effect of that of his ears. Hormones were really fucked. 

Changkyun walked up to Kihyun who was currently reading a book on the couch. “Kihyun, do you have any idea what this means?”

Kihyun peered at the phone, trying to decipher what the text that Changkyun had been agonizing over all morning meant. 

Changkyun gave him a few more seconds before whipping his phone away in anger. “No one knows what this means! Including me! How the fuck am I supposed to get rid of these if I don’t even know how to? The answer is right there and I can’t get it. Do you know how frustrating that is? What if they never go away? I have to learn how to cope with this? I can’t perform like this. Functioning is already hard enough as is without this new addition.”

Kihyun watched him and his outburst, trying to get to the bottom of all his rage and fear that was bottled up inside. In all honesty, he wouldn’t figure it out. 

Changkyun was a puzzle to everyone, an enigma that Kihyun longed to solve. Yet he couldn’t solve it in this state, puzzle pieces missing and colors mashing together. 

So he tried to comfort Changkyun to the best of his ability. “They’re going to go away, Kyun. And if they don’t, you are strong enough to handle it. You’ll adapt because you aren’t the type to give up. You won’t stop performing and fulfilling your dreams because of this. You’ll keep going because that’s who you are. We are all here for you for anything. If you need to talk or hug or play or cry, we are always here for you.” 

Changkyun just sat there. He had nothing to say. 

Because Kihyun wasn’t just promising a shoulder to cry on. He was promising unconditional love from himself and others. He was promising to stand by him even when times got hard. He was promising that he wasn’t going to be there only when it was convenient for him. He’d be there any time of day, rain or shine, night or day. 

And Yoo Kihyun doesn’t break his promises. 

Changkyun stared into the distance, still trying to grasp the weight of Kihyun’s words. He couldn’t process something like that in seconds or minutes. Those promises would remain with him throughout his life, and he’d treat them sacredly. 

“I’ll let you be by yourself, if that’s what you want,” Kihyun said, gently patting his thigh before standing up. “I’m always here if you want to talk, Kyunie.” 

Kihyun always understood him, better than Changkyun understood himself. He always knew the right thing to say and the right thing to do. He always knew when Changkyun needed to be smothered with love or left alone. 

It was wonderful and refreshing, and Changkyun just smiled as Kihyun left him to his thoughts. 

-

Later that night when Changkyun was feeling cuddle-starved, he found himself in his best friend’s room.

Jooheon and Changkyun were both outfitted in sweatshirts and messy, freshly-showered hair. The orange-haired man was tucked under his blankets, head smushed against his neck as he watched some movie on his laptop resting on his stomach. 

It took him only a few moments to feel Changkyun’s presence in his room. He paused his movie with a click of his spacebar and turned his head to see Changkyun standing in his doorway with a sweatshirt and basketball shorts, shifting weight from side to side and looking like the cutest bean ever. His tail swished from side to side while his ears were hidden under his hood. 

“Are you okay?” Jooheon asked. 

Changkyun had been getting that question a lot. He always nodded and tried to redirect the conversation elsewhere. He tried to chalk it up to him just being annoyed with the others’ nagging or laugh it off like it was some unamusing joke. 

“No.” 

Jooheon knew why Changkhyun came into his room. If he wanted to be overwhelmed with love and affection, he would have stayed with Minhyuk. If he wanted to have a deep heart to heart to sort his feelings out, he would have confronted Kihyun. If he wanted to just sit and think for himself yet have company nearby, he’d find Hyunwoo. 

But he came to Jooheon’s room, which meant that he wanted to be held while laying in comfortable silence, the only kind that developed during years of friendship. Maybe they’d turn Jooheon’s movie back on and Changkyun would try to figure out what happened in the first half of the story. 

Jooheon silently sat up and let Changkyun slide into his bed. They rested their heads on the feathered pillows and scrunched the blanket up to their chins. They looked like young kids having a sleepover for the first time. 

Changkyun curled into Jooheon’s arms, burying his face into the older’s neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“It’s okay,” Jooheon mumbled, rubbing Changkyun’s back. “You don’t have to be scared to talk to me, you know that right?” 

Changkyun nodded, knowing the orange-haired man’s words were true. It wasn’t Jooheon that was unapproachable. It was the feeling that he had felt years ago that held him back from sharing his deepest emotions. He didn’t want to weird them out or have to earn their trust again. He didn’t want to be a ripple in their calm ocean, and he really thought that he could deal with this on his own. 

Jooheon kept rubbing and patting his back while the movie played in the background. As much as Changkyun pretended to be disgusted by physical affection in public, Jooheon knew that he found great comfort in it. Words were nice, but physical contact offered a warm feeling that words could not.

Eventually, Changkyun felt Jooheon’s hands become slower and heavier, and he looked up to see the older man becoming drowsy. 

“Goodnight, Jooheon,” he whispered, kissing him on his cute, dimpled cheek.

Jooheon asked, “Are you not tired?” He yawned. 

“No, I’m going to go relax for a bit before bed.” 

“Okay, I love you.” He gave the younger a tight squeeze before releasing him. 

“I love you too.” 

He climbed out of Jooheon’s bed and turned the light off on his way out, small snores coming from the sleeping man. 

It was absolutely adorable. 

Changkyun unwound for a bit by working on some lyrics and playing games on his phone. He said goodnight to all his hyungs one by one as they went to sleep. 

He eventually slipped into his own bed, a makeshift nest that he and Minhyuk had created for days when Minhyuk wanted to sleep alone.

It took a while for sleep to claim him. His brain was still moving a mile a minute, reflecting on today’s events and thinking about tomorrow’s encounters. The noise from the fan gradually calmed him enough for his brain to quiet and go to sleep

Changkyun would wake up tomorrow to a hyperactive Minhyuk aggressively rubbing Changkyun’s head in search of his somewhat newly acquired ears. Then he’d look for the soft, velvety tail, Changkyun writhing underneath him. 

And they would both be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh y'all i don't know why i got slightly emo i was just vibing when i wrote this i guess lol  
> anyways here's to the end  
> except not because i perhaps wrote some hyungkyun smut and i can post it here if y'all want but also i can take out like four words and it won't be catboy kyun and just pwp it because why not? so if you want me to publish it, just comment or sumn  
> i didn't add it because i treat my smut VERY differently and take a REALLY long time to write it and perfect it. plus it gets kinda lengthy haha
> 
> i was going to add moments for all the members but once again, would get super long  
> and also I'm just better at writing some members than others 
> 
> Anyone can request on my curious cat at https://curiouscat.qa/adelina_reiser  
> I'll put it in this series and then reply to you once it's finished and posted!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever requested this! I hope you love it! It was my very first request ever and I had so much fun writing it. This was such a fun request :) I tried to look up cat facts though to figure out just what these "cat instincts" were exactly because I've never had a cat myself haha. I hope I portrayed it well.
> 
> Anyone can request on my curious cat at https://curiouscat.qa/adelina_reiser  
> I'll put it in this series and then reply to you once it's finished and posted!


End file.
